


The Truth of a Dare

by Indigo_Penstrokes



Series: Modern Newsies [2]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, It's cute and I can't tag, M/M, Movie Night, Romeo and Race are brothers, Smalls is actually me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_Penstrokes/pseuds/Indigo_Penstrokes
Summary: The Newsies play truth or dare.Smalls manages to get Specs and Romeo together.I love her I'm sorry.





	The Truth of a Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely reader,  
> This takes place after my first fic in this series. You don't have to read it first, it doesn't really make this one any better. But it's cute and I'm proud of it.  
> So anyways, enjoy!

Friday movies nights had become tradition in the friend group.  
But tonight it had turned into a game of truth or dare, as per usual. Jack and Davey are attached at the hip though they will deny that they're in love with each other while Davey sits in Jack's lap on the floor. Crutchie is sitting on the couch with his leg propped up on Finch’s lap. Spot and Race are making bets on who knows what. And ever since the two figured their shit out Mush and Blink take every opportunity to make out. It would be disgusting if they weren't so happy and adorable.  
“Gather 'round assholes, the games are about to begin.” Romeo claps his hands as he gestures for them all to sit in a circle on the floor. “Y'all know the rules, so who wants to start?”  
All the rules are, is basically anything goes that isn't too personal or involving Davey and Jack getting their shit together.  
“Hey Race truth or dare?” Jack had a shit eating grin on his face.  
“Dare.” Race scoffs.  
“Go belt Stars off the fire escape.” Race just shakes his head and climbs out the window onto Jack's fire escape. He comes back in a few minutes later shivering from the cold outside. Spot who had been talking to Smalls, is completely unaware of the boy sneaking up behind him. Race jumps Spot, shoving his freezing hands up the back of Spot’s shirt.  
“FUCKING HELL THAT'S COLD!” Spot jumps at least three feet in the air as Race cackles with glee.  
“So, Spot. Truth or dare?” Race puts on his most innocent smile.  
“Who do you take me for?” Spot asks indignantly. “Dare!”  
“Someone who desperately wants in Racetrack's pants.” Romeo mutters to Crutchie, who giggles uncontrollably. They miss what Spot was dared to do. It was apparently having to talk in a midwestern accent for the next ten minutes.  
The game bounces around playfully until it gets to Smalls who chooses Romeo after answering a truth about her girlfriend. That yes she does actually have one.  
“Hey Rome, truth or dare?” She's still fairly new to the group, but fills a place they didn't know was missing.  
“Dare of course.” Is the only logical answer.  
A mischievous smirk crosses the younger girl’s face, her eyes alight.  
“Kiss the guy you like that's sitting in this room.”  
Romeo's blood runs cold. How could she know about his crush on Specs?  
But a dare’s a dare so rising slowly Romeo brushes his legs off and stretches.  
“C’mon we ain't got all night!” Race supplies loudly, Romeo really hates his brother sometimes.  
“I know that tone, you made a bet on it. You little traitor.” He turns to Smalls who is most definitely in on it. “I hate all of you.”  
But he makes his way over to Specs all the same. They had been friends for a good while now, Romeo just hopes that this doesn't ruin it.  
Bending over Romeo places a kiss to Specs lips, Specs doesn't react for a long time. Romeo pulls away face flushed and heart beating erratically. Just then his anxiety decides to kick in, which leaves him running for the door.  
The burst of cold air in his lungs starts to calm his heart. But the tears come anyway, big hot tears. Romeo slides down the cold red brick of the building, pulling his knees up to his chest.  
“Way to go Romeo, you managed to fuck up one of the only good things in your life.”  
He sits there for what feels like forever before the door opens besides him. Out walks the one person Romeo really doesn't want to see right now. Specs shivers slightly under his dance studio hoodie. He spots Romeo, who is violently wiping away tears and trying to hide his face in his knees.  
“It's cold out here.” Specs sits down next to Romeo.  
“No shit, it's November.” Great, just push him away why don't you, Romeo.  
“What happened in there, do you really like me like that?” Romeo can't bring himself to look Specs in the eyes as he talks.  
“Yeah, so what?” He's just staring straight ahead, ever the charmer.  
“It means I can do this.” Specs puts a warm hand on Romeo's cheek, titling his head up as Specs leans down.  
Their kiss is slow and sweet and innocent. In a word, perfect. But the moment is broken when Romeo starts to shiver violently in only a tee shirt and jeans.  
“Here, take my hoodie.” Before Romeo can protest Specs is already pulling his sweatshirt over his head. His shirt hikes up so Romeo catches a glimpse of Specs’ muscular stomach, it's so not fair for a highschool student to have that great abs. Specs waves the garment in front of Romeo's face to pull him out of his thoughts.  
“Oh, sorry. Thanks.” Romeo says meekly as he pulls the too big hoodie over his head. It smells like Specs, meaning like soap, coffee, and something unique to Specs himself. The sleeves are too long, but it's nice that he can hide his hands in his sleeves. Looking up he sees Specs staring at him with a look of pure unadulterated affection. Color rushes to Romeo's cheeks.  
“W-what?” He stutters out weakly. For someone who is so full of flirting and bravado Romeo feels out of his element. Sure he flirts with just about anything, but there's never been any feelings behind it. Not like how he feels around Specs.  
It's Specs turn to blush.  
“I just, I never thought I'd see you in one of my favorite hoodies.” He offers a hand to help Romeo up. Then pulls the smaller boy in for another kiss.  
It's rougher and hungrier than the last. Specs slightly nips at Romeo's lower lip eliciting a small noise out of him. Romeo's hands find their way into Specs sandy hair, the short locks soft under his fingertips.  
Above them someone let's out a whoop of joy effectively breaking the two apart.  
Up on the fire escape is their whole party watching them. Race is collecting bills from Spot and Finch while Smalls just winks down at the two, blowing them a kiss.  
“Should I tell Ma you bet on your brother's love life?” Romeo shouts up at Race. Their mother had a strict no betting policy after their father died and left a fairly decent debt.  
“You wouldn't dare, I would kick your ass.” Romeo just laughs at his brother.  
“But I have Specs to protect me, remember?” Specs takes that as a cue to wrap his arms around Romeo's waist. He also pecks Romeo on the cheek, just for affect.  
A chorus of “Get a room!” follows as Romeo tilts his head to kiss Specs full on, all the while flipping off their friends.  
“I hope you know that you're never getting this back.” Romeo flaps his sleeves at Specs, who just rolls his eyes behind his glasses.  
“It looks better on you anyways.” He kisses Romeo again, which is becoming addictive very quickly. “But it's cold and you need to pick your next victim for truth or dare.”  
Romeo laughs and they head back into the warm glow of the apartment hands clasped between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and constructive comments make my day. So feel free to yell at me if I messed up anywhere.


End file.
